Crazy Love
by Mizuki Miharu
Summary: Saat perasaan itu sudah memenuhi seluruh nafas jiwamu,maka disaat itulah alam bawah sadarmu tak mampu kau kendalikan. Semua berjalan dengan sendirinya,hanya rasa cinta tuluslah yang akan menuntunmu pada sang belahan jiwa. (KyuMin)


**Crazy Love**

Summary : **Saat perasaan itu sudah memenuhi seluruh nafas jiwamu,maka disaat itulah alam bawah sadarmu tak mampu kau kendalikan. Semua berjalan dengan sendirinya,hanya rasa cinta tuluslah yang akan menuntunmu pada sang belahan jiwa.**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook & Lee Donghae

Warning : Genderswitch, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, tidak sesuai KBBI, dll.

Disclaimer : Sejatinya diri mereka hanya milik mereka, Tuhan, dan sejatinya FANFIC ini PURE milik saya^^

**DON'T COPAS AND PASTE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini pertengahan bulan Desember. Angin musim dingin yang begitu menusuk masih kentara menerobos mantel-mantel hangat di tubuh. Membuat sebagian orang enggan bila harus bergulat melawan dinginnya suhu saat itu. Mereka di rumah,lebih suka menghabiskan penantian hari-hari natal mereka dalam suasana hangat keluarga. Berkumpul dengan sanak saudara misalnya,dan kemudian gelak bahagialah yang akan mengatur alur suasana mereka. Tentu saja ini teramat menyenangkan,saling bertukar canda hingga tak terasa detik-detik hidup itu berganti dengan buaian mimpi indah. Kemudian mereka akan terlelap cukup lama,hingga jiwa-jiwa mereka yang berkelana itu kembali pada sang jiwa raga.

Tak terkecuali Lee Sungmin,di atas tempat tidurnya gadis bermata foxy itu masih tampak terjaga. Meski malam sudah terlalu larut untuk ukuran gadis belia sepertinya,namun matanya tak menampakkan gurat lelah ataupun kantuk sama sekali. Bibir plumpnya yang senada dengan warna piama pinknya masih sanggup mengulas senyum dikala bening berliannya membidik sebuah figur namja yang berhasil diabadikannya dalam sebuah benda canggih bernama ponsel. Sungmin tersipu,hanya memandang figur itu,ia merasa seperti de javu,jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Berlebihan sepertinya,tapi memang inilah yang dirasakan Sungmin. 3 tahun lamanya ia terpisah dengan figur itu,dan 3 tahun itu pula ia sudah berhenti mengalami spot jantung berlebihan karena figur itu juga. Dan senyum Sungmin semakin mengembang, spot jantung berlebihan yang seperkian tahun lamanya tak lagi ia rasakan itu,kini akan kembali ia rasakan. Esok itulah hari ia akan bertemu figur itu kembali,dan esok itulah hari dimana ia akan mengulang perasaan de javu itu kembali. Pada figur itu...

Ya,hanya figur itu...

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 waktu Korea Selatan, nampak sebuah mobil CIVIC hitam metalik melaju dengan santai melewati kawasan perkotaan kota Seoul. Dalam mobil itu,Lee Sungmin tengah mengatur nafas gugup. Tidak dipungkiri, hari pertama masuk di sekolah baru setelah kepulangannya dari LA ditambah akan berjumpa pada sosok yang begitu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun rupanya mampu membuatnya segugup ini. Rasa bahagia dan gugup terasa benar-benar mendominasi ruang hatinya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu secemas itu,teman barumu di sekolah nanti pasti akan menyambutmu dengan baik" Sungmin tergagap, sekilas ia tersenyum kikuk kala gendang telinganya menangkap teguran dari sang appa.

"Ne appa,aku akan berusaha" Sungmin kembali tersenyum,namun bukan senyum kikuknya tadi melainkan benar-benar sebuah senyum tulus khas ala Lee Sungmin.

"Kau hanya perlu bersikap ramah dan baik pada semua teman-teman barumu sayang" jawab sang appa yang penuh wibawa.

Hening,setelah percakapan singkat itu,baik Sungmin maupun ayahnya hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga tak terasa mobil CIVIC hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang bangunan besar yang sudah dikerumuni oleh sebagian pemuda-pemudi yang memakai kostum sama dengan Sungmin. Sungmin turun dari mobil,seketika pandangannya dihujat oleh banyak mata disekitarnya. Ya ini wajar,mengingat Lee Sungmin adalah murid baru.

Sungmin bergeming menatap bangunan besar di depan yang ia definisikan sebagai sekolah barunya itu,tiba-tiba mata foxynya berbinar kala sekelebat bayangan figur itu muncul di pikirannya. Macam-macam pandangan yang sempat ia terima dari para siswa-siswi di sekolah barunya itu pun tak lagi ia hirau,karena dalam angannya Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat bertemu pada sosok figur yang teramat ingin ia temui...

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Sekolah ini besar sekali,kakiku sampai pegal berjalan mengitari koridor-koridor sepanjang ini. Ya Tuhan,kenapa sedari tadi para sunbaenim dan hobaenim ini tidak berhenti berpapasan denganku? Kurasa setelah ini punggungku akan patah jika harus membungkuk dan menyapa mereka satu persatu.

"Annyeong..." kulebarkan senyumku seramah mungkin dan "Ukkh.. mulutku terasa seperti akan kram" tidak kusangka,pengorbanan inilah yang harus kurasakan demi menemuinya kembali.

Kaki ini masih terus berjalan,kulihat sudah tidak ada lagi para sunbaenim maupun hobaenim yang berpapasan denganku. Aku sedikit bernafas lega,walau masih pegal karena sedari tadi belum juga menemukan dimana letak kelas baruku,tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu mematahkan punggung dan membuat kram mulutku sendiri. Tapi aku jadi cemas,apakah jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai? Sepi sekali...

Aku jadi sedikit mempercepat langkahku. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku,di ujung koridor kulihat seorang namja berjalan memunggungiku. Aku sedikit meneriakinya. Dan berlari ke arahnya. Semoga saja namja itu mau membantuku mencari dimana letak kelas baruku.

"Bravo" namja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Annyeong,aku Lee Sungmin. Murid baru pindahan dari LA. Eung... mianhae, apakah kau bisa membantuku mencari letak kelas baruku?" namja itu tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya dia mau membantuku.

"Tentu" yeah,seperti dugaanku. Namja ini pasti mau membantuku "Katakan kau kelas berapa?"

"Kata appaku, aku masuk dikelas XI-A3" jawabku antusias.

"Kebetulan kelas kita satu arah,ayo ikuti aku!" aku mengangguk dan mulai mengekor langkah namja di depanku ini. Tidak lama setelah itu,namja di depanku ini berhenti. Dia menunjuk papan penunjuk kelas yang bertuliskan "XI-A3"

"Ternyata ini kelasku" kataku yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari namja baik hati yang telah membantuku ini "Gomawo eung-"

"Lee Donghae,panggil aku Donghae"

"Donghae-sshi"

**Lee Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berdenting, kantin sekolah yang tadinya lenggang kini penuh hiruk-pikuk siswa-siwi yang kelaparan. Lee Sungmin,gadis pindahan dari LA itu juga sebenarnya sedang kelaparan. Ia ingin sekali makan di kantin sekolahnya,mencoba bibimbap lezat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan ketika di LA. Tapi apa boleh buat? Waktu seperti tidak mendukung keadaan. Kesempatan istirahat yang hanya 15 menit itu tentu tidak akan cukup bila Sungmin harus membaginya dua kali,untuk makan dan mencari sosok figur itu. Dan inilah yang menjadi pilihan Sungmin pada akhirnya. Mengabaikan rasa laparnya,demi mecari sang figur idola.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Langkanya terus terdengar kala pijakan demi pijakannya menyentuh punggung tangga. Hatinya sedikit berdesir,ada gejolak aneh saat suara seseorang mengalun di balik bilik logam besi yang membentanginya. Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mulai memutar knop bilik itu. Dan "Cklek" Sungmin berhasil membukanya.

Bening berliannya seketika itu membesar,bibir plumpnya juga tampak menganga, tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya, dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang langsung bergetar. Sungmin terkejut bukan main. Sosok di hadapannya begitu mirip dengan figur itu,walau jarak Sungmin dengan figur itu tidaklah dekat,namun Sungmin yakin bahwa sosok itu memang figur yang tengah dicarinya. Siluet tegapnya,rambut coklat ikalnyal,dan kulit putih pucatnya.

_"Tidak salah lagi,itu pasti dia" batin Sungmin membenarkan._

"Cho Kyuhyun" benar,Sungmin memang tak pernah melupakan bagaimana rupa orang itu,walau sudah 3 tahun lamanya ia tak berjumpa.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai mendekat,namun belum sejengkal langkahnya terayun, tiba-tiba muncul sosok lain yang mendekati figur idolanya,Cho Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pula ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh,mencoba bersembunyi agar tetap bisa mengawasi dan memastikan apa-apa saja yang akan mereka perbincangkan.

"Mianhae, ada orang lain yang kini tengah mengisi hatiku" dahi Sungmin mengkerut ketika menyadari sosok lain tengah berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana, kita masih bisa berteman kan Kim Ryeowook?"

_Jadi sosok lain itu bernama Kim Ryeowook? _Batin Sungmin meremehkan.

Deg

Sungmin menegang "Pernyataan cinta eoh?"

Sekali lagi,ada kepahitan yang harus ia rasakan. Berpisah seperkian tahun lamanya,dan sekarang kehancuran hatinya.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan mata,bayangan percakapan yang ia curi dengar dari Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook di atap sekolah tadi begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Meski kata cinta yang terucap dari Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook tak terbalaskan,tapi tetap saja menyakitkan. Dengan hanya mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya dari Kyuhyun,Sungmin sudah merasa seperti mendapat sebuah pukulan telak yang mampu mematikan saraf-saraf hidupnya. Sungmin ingin bangkit, menggunakan nyawa baru untuk mempertahankan hidupnya...

Dan dengan ini,seringai itu mulai menghiasi bibir plumpnya...

.

.

Hari kedua masuk di sekolah baru. Inilah yang sedang Sungmin lakukan,sebagai siswi baru yang akan menjadi calon siswi teladan,ia tak ingin membolos ataupun sekedar terlambat masuk ke kelas. Baginya, membolos dan terlambat adalah satu kesatuan yang akan dibenci oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang paling berkuasa mengenai kedisiplinan sekolah,seseorang yang memegang kendali dan menegakkan segala bentuk aturan sekolah,seseorang itu yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah,dan seseorang yang selalu menyita perhatiannya selama ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Benar,Sungmin tidak akan suka jika namja itu memberinya label buruk pada dirinya.

Sungmin berhenti,langkah pelannya benar-benar lenyap kala pandangannya bersirobot pada dua siluet di depan matanya. Namja dan yeoja yang tak asing baginya itu tengah berbincang. Perbincangan itu tidak lama, karena setelah itu sebuah siluet tiba-tiba ditinggal oleh siluet lain disana. Meninggalkan kepedihan bagi siluet yang tertinggal dan sakit hati yang teramat menyakitkan dari si pihak penonton. Lee Sungmin memukul dadanya sesak,seolah cara itulah obat penetralisir rasa sakitnya.

"Hei kau!" Sungmin menutup mata,mencoba buta atas apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aku?" walau tampak gugup,siluet dari pihak tertinggal itu tetap memcoba menjawab sewajarnya. Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri,seolah tengah meyakinkan pada siapa orang asing di depannya itu berbicara.

"Iya kau!" jawab Sungmin dengan mata menyalang. Tidak,Sungmin tidak sedang marah. Ia hanya sedang patah hati dan teramat kecewa pada sosok Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa denganku?" jika saja hati Sungmin nampak oleh mata, mungkin akan banyak luka berdarah disana. Jawaban polos dari Kyuhyun ini benar-benar melukainya.

Sungmin mendongak,air mukanya mulai mengeras. Salahkan perasaannya yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. Dulu ia tak pernah mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun,wajar saat itu umurnya masih menginjak angka 14 tahun dan ia sendiri masih duduk di bangku kelas VIII Junior High School,namun sekarang ini tak akan ada Lee Sungmin yang selugu itu lagi. Lee Sungmin sekarang adalah Lee Sungmin dewasa,Lee Sungmin 17 tahun yang berhak mengejar cintanya.

"Tinggalkan dia!" ucap Sungmin telak.

Kyuhyun melotot,semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan gadis asing di depannya "Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Kim Ryeowook" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Kenapa dengan Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya saat kedua seringainya tak mampu ia tahan. Seringai itu muncul,menghujam wajah polos di depannya "Kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya?" seringainya makin melebar. Seolah-olah bodoh,itulah yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan gadis asing itu, namun ia sendiri sengaja tak ingin menghiraukannya. Bertingkah sewajarnya,seperti tidak pernah terjadi sejatinya diri Kyuhyun.

Dan jangan pernah salahkan Sungmin atas semua kecerdasaannya. Melihat tatapan dan seringai dari Kyuhyun,ia mengerti bahwa pria itu mencoba meremehkannya, untuk itulah ia tak akan tinggal diam. Sedikit pelajaran baru akan ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun sebentar lagi. Dan langkahnya mulai terayun, Sungmin mendekat,menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun "Karena mulai sekarang,akulah yang akan menjadi kekasihmu Kyuhyun sunbae~" Sungmin berhenti,sedikit memberi jeda hingga kata serapah itu mulai ia haturkan kembali di telinga Kyuhyun "Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Grepp" mendadak Kyuhyun mengalami spot jantung. Gadis asing di depannya itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya,dan jangan lupakan satu fakta bahwa gadis asing itu tengah memeluknya di depan umum dan disaksikan oleh banyak mata disana.

"Astaga!"

**.**

**.**

**END/NEXT? - -'**

Sorry for typo:D #bow

Would you mind to RnR?


End file.
